


oh, morning

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Becky’s first thought upon waking up after a night with all three of her girlfriends is just – legs. <b>Everywhere</b>. Eight of them! </i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1878257.html">Challenge #505</a> - "legs" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, morning

**Author's Note:**

> the "sharing a bed" tag is more because "wow there are four of us........ that's a lot of people" rather than the traditional "oh boy there's only one bed and we have to share it!!!" trope, obviously.

Becky’s first thought upon waking up after a night with all three of her girlfriends is just – legs. _Everywhere_. Eight of them! Sure, there are eight arms, too, but she doesn’t wake up tangled up with those. Well. Maybe sometimes. Bayley’s a hugger even in her sleep.

It’s a tight squeeze, the four of them in one bed, but Becky wouldn’t have it any other way, even if some nights see someone almost falling onto the floor and other times it’s far too hot for a duvet. Times when all of them are together are few and far between these days, so she’s going to take whatever she can get.

So: Becky’s awake, Sasha on one side and Charlotte on the other, and she can hardly even move to get the strap of her cami back where it should be. When she tries, Sasha headbutts her in the shoulder.

“Go back – to sleep,” Sasha tells her. She still sounds half-asleep herself. “Even Charlotte isn’t awake yet to drag us into going for a run with her or whatever. Do you _want_ to be awake when she does? She’ll get you. She always does.”

“Hm?” To Becky’s left, there’s a hum. It seems Sasha may have been wrong about Charlotte still being asleep. “Do I hear you complaining about me over there?”

Sasha doesn’t answer, and Becky stays silent too, but on Charlotte’s other side, Becky sees Bayley’s arms tighten around her, as if to say that they aren’t going anywhere.


End file.
